plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sunflower
Ogólne= Sunflower'' (dosł. Słonecznik)'' to podstawowa roślina produkująca słońce. W każdej grze z serii jest drugą roślinką jaką otrzymujemy. W 1 i 2 części produkuje 25 słońca co 24 sekundy, a w Adventures co 15 sekund (z tym że w drugiej części otrzymujemy nie 25, a 50 słońca. Ciekawostki *Sunflower, Squash, Banana Launcher, Sweet Potato, Chard Guard, Dandelion, i Strawburst są jedynymi roślinami, które wydają dźwięki. *Sunflower jest jedną z kilku roślin pojawiających się w każdej grze, wraz z Peashooterem, Wall-nutem, Repeaterem, Snow Pea, Twin Sunflowerką i Cherry Bombem. |-|PvZ= W Plants vs. Zombies, Sunflower odblokowywany jest po przejściu poziomu 1-1. Produkuje 25 słońca co 24 sekundy. Możemy zakupić dla niego ulepszenie zmieniające go w Twin Sunflowera w Crazy Dave Twiddydinkies po przejściu poziomu 3-4. Jest jedyną rośliną produkującą słońce dopóki nie otrzymamy Sunshrooma po poziomu 1-10. Opis w Suburban Almanac Sunflower Sunflowery są niedbędne do produkcji słońca. Stawiaj ich jak najwięcej! Produkcja słońca: Normalna Słonecznik nie może się oprzeć bujania się w rytm muzyki. Co to za bit? Dlaczego życiodajno-jazzowy Ziemi, słychać równie głośno jak bounsowanie Sunflowera? Koszt słońca: 50 Odnowienie: Szybkie Strategie Sunflowery najlepiej stawiać jest na 1 i 2 lub 2 i 3 linii od domu. Na dłuższych poziomach powinniśmy ulepszać je do Twin Sunflowerów. W nocy bardziej opłaca się sadzić Sun-shroomy. Ulepszenia Ulepszeniem Sunflower'a jest Twin Sunflower. Produkuje on 50 słońca. Ciekawostki *Sunflower produkuje słońce co 20 kiwań głową. *Na Zombatarze OnLine Sunflower ma żółte listki (otaczające jej głowę). *Limitowana edycja GotY zawierała figurkę Sunflowera. *Ubranka sunflowera do awatara można było kupić na XL Marketplace. *Sunflower jest 1 z 4 roślin produkującą słońce. *Gdy gracz po raz pierwszy rozegra level 2-1, wybierze Puff-shrooma, ale oleje Sunflowera, wyskoczy mu wiadomość "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?" (dosł. Teraz jest noc, masz więcej Sunflowerów niż powinieneś. Czy chcesz rozegrać mimo to ten poziom?) *Sunflower, wraz z Sun-shroomem, Twin Sunflowerem, Flower Potem, Lily Padem, Planternem, Marigoldem, Coffee Beanem, Gold Magnetem, Giant Marigoldem, and Giant Sunflowerem jest jedyną rośliną która nie jest ani ofensywna, ani defensywna. *Nie możemy go ulepszyć, jeśli aktualnie produkuje słońce. *Kiedy Sunflower śpiewa piosenkę Laury Shigihary po ukończeniu gry, porusza się szybciej niż normalnie. |-|PvZA= W PvZ Adventures, Sunflower zostaje odblkowany po przejściu pierwszego poziomu The Boonies. W tej grze, słonecznik produkuje 25 słońca co 15 sekund. Jego VIP-owską wersją jest Power Flower. Nie możemy go ulepszyć do pozycji Twin Sunflowera, który jest osobną roślinką. Strategie Sunflowery powinniśmy stawiać na jednym poziomie około 3-4, tuż obok kosiarek. Gdy pod koniec gry otrzymamy Twin Sunflowery, lepiej stosować te drugie, ponieważ oboje są w tej samej cenie, a bliźniaki produkują 2x więcej słońca. Jeśli jednak nie mamy monet lepiej inwestować w zwykłego słonecznika. |-|PvZ2= W PvZ2, Sunflower zostaje odblokowany po przejściu Player House - Day 1. Robi dokładnie to samo co w PvZ, ale teraz nie możemy go zupgrade'ować do Twin Sunflowera, który w tej części jest osobną rośliną, tak samo jak w Adventures. Występuje często w Brain Busterze Save Our Seeds w Starożytnym Egipcie. Po obszernej aktualizacji 1.7 Sunflower produkuje aż 50 słońca, co uczyniło grę sporo łatwiejszą. Opis w Almanacu Sunflowery są niedbędne do produkcji słońca. Stawiaj ich jak najwięcej! Koszt słońca: 50 Wytrzymałość: Normalna Odnowienie: Szybkie Po wypuszczeniu jej pierwszego głównego filmiku na YouTube Zombies On Your Lawn, kanał Sunflowerki rozkwitł z całą esencją zabawy. Aktualnie dopieszcza swoje nadchodzące reality-show Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance. Ulepszenia Plant Food Kiedy użyjemy Plant Food'a na Sunflowerze, wyprodukuje on na raz 150 słońca. Strategie Ciekawostki |-|Giant Sunflower= Giant Sunflower ''(dosł. Gigantyczny Słonecznik) ''- roślina, którą można zobaczyć w usuniętej minigrze Big Time. Kosztuje 50 słońca i jest większa od zwykłego słonecznika. Daje 2x więcej słońca (50), czyli tyle samo co Twin Sunflower. Big Time W usuniętej minigrze Big Time, Giant Sunflower występował z innymi dużymi roślinami - Giant Wall-nut'em i Giant Marigold. Wspomniany Giant Sunflower działał identycznie co Twin Sunflower. Jedyną różnicą było to, że Giant Sunflower był tańszy. Jeśli gracz wejdzie do Suburban Almanac po przejściu Big Time, zobaczy Giant Sunflowera. Ciekawostki *W Plants vs. Zombies 2, zwykłe Sunflowery produkują tyle samo słońca co Giant Sunflowery |-|Galeria= Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z PvZ 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z PvZ Adventures Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu dzień